Darkness and Light
by Rin Higurashi25
Summary: Rin goes to a new school. Everyone at Yokai Academy was afraid of one person. The cold hearted, kill crazy Sesshomaru. Everyone except Rin. Instead she pesters him. Can she melt his icy personality away or will she be killed trying. That's for you to find out. (Yes it's soon to start a new story)
1. Chapter 1

Rin woke up groggily. Then her alarm clock rang like mad. She was so startled she fell of the bed then banged a fist against it to shut the damn thing up. "What a great way to start off you day." Rin yawned. Getting up she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She didn't pay attention to her shower til she got soap in her eye. "Damn it." she groaned. Today obviously wasn't her day. She tripped out of the bath tub. At least putting on her clothes wasn't dangerous. She stuffed a waffle in her mouth grabbed her back pack and ran out the door. She halted at the cross walk just in time. If she had been a second later a car would've hit her. Once the car passed she ran like there was no tomorrow. Rin finally arrived at school but bumped into the perfectly clean glass doors that now had her face and hand prints on them. She kicked the door open and ran to class. Panting she bowed and said "Rin...Taisho."

"Your late Rin." The home room teacher barked. "Your seat is..." The teacher scanned the classroom. There was only one seat available. "You can sit next to Sesshomaru there." He pointed to the back of the class. It was dark back there except for a pair of glowing golden eyes. The class whispered.

"He's gonna kill her." a boy whispered to a girl

"Poor Rin getting a seat with that blood thirsty animal." the girl whispered back. _How bad is this Sesshomaru?_ Rin thought as she made it to the back. There was a complete row that was empty to keep him away from the rest of the students. The desk were completely destroyed and splattered with blood though. The last row only had two seats. Sesshomaru occupied one so Rin had to take the one exactly next to him. There she got a better look at him. Well not his face he had a hoodie pulled over it. He wore black and there were stains of blood on his clothes. Also he had a strange accessory of a white fluffy boa. Home room ended soon. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word to her and she had no idea what to say to him. As he got up to leave Rin said "No wait." And gently grabbed his arm. The class gasped "She's gonna die." Sesshomaru only halted and gave her a dirty look. "I need someone to show me around." Rin told him. He pushed her arm away and stormed out the classroom in silence. Rin followed. The hallway was crowded and Rin almost lost him. But she had luckily grabbed on to his boa. Sesshomaru halted in the middle of the hallway and growled "Leave me the fuck alone."

"But you're supposed to show me around." Rin said. Though everyone was afraid she wasn't. She was curious. Rin wanted to know more about him.

"Just go away before I sink my claws into you." He threatened. Rin only giggled "Oh silly Sesshy-Kun stop being so stubborn. I just wanna know my way around." There was a crowd staring at them now. People whispering and covering their eyes. "Fine." Sesshomaru growled making people gasp. He grabbed her wrist loosely and lead her to English. She sat next to him beaming. Then passed him a note.

(_Italics=Rin _**Bold=Sesshy**)

_What's your favorite thing in the world?_

**Tearing someone apart and seeing their blood trickling down my fingers**

_What an interesting hobby :)_

**Your weird**

_Can I call you fluffy? You know cause of you boa_

**No**

_Too bad. It's your pet name now (Squee!)_

**Leave me alone already**

_But we're friends now. I gave you a pet name. Now what's mine._

**How about bitch. Yeah I like bitch. **

It has to be something cute silly.

**Brat them?**

_No that's not cute either. But we're getting somewhere._

Class ended and Rin slipped the note in her pocket. She hugged Sesshomaru's arm making him very pissed. Everyone was dumbstruck. How was Rin not sliced to bits? Next class was Science. Rin wasn't able to sit next to Sesshomaru. She pouted as she waited for the person to sit next to her to come. Finally a boy with black hair in a pony tail say next to her. He had blue gray eyes and a smile. "Hello my name is Miroku and may I say you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life." Not to far away a girl with light brown hair in a ponytail growled. Miroku ignored it and sat down. "So would you consider bearing my children." Miroku said grabbing her butt.

"WHAT!?" Rin exclaimed slapping his hand away. The girl who sat behind her said "'Roku says that to every girl he meets."

"Miroku detention!" Mr. Lina shrieked.

"For the third time this week." a boy with dig ears snickered. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. His feet were on his desk and his hands behind his head.

"Jeez Miroku you stop at nothing huh." Rin said. Rin zoned out the rest of class. Then she was dragged down the hallway once again. "Fluffy slow down." Rin whined pouting a little.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru pushed Rin against a locker and strangled her with one hand. Most people screamed in horror

"I bet you enjoy having all our classes together." Rin said staying calm.

"I'd enjoy it if your blood was spilt on my fingers." Sesshomaru hissed

"Oh I'm flattered." Rin said with no emotion as Sesshomaru's grip tightened "But there's nothing you'll gain from it. Nothing at all." Sesshomaru's grip loosened a little. "You wouldn't hurt your best friend now would you.'

"We're not friends." He growled and stormed down the hallway.

"Wait Sesshy-Kun." But the boy was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin P.O.V

It took me a very very long time but I made it to drama class. Fluffy sat in a corner with his head on his hand. I sat next to him and he turned away from me. I frowned a little but then immediately beamed again. I wasn't going to let Fluffy have the satisfaction of seeing my sad face. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. He looked at me obviously confused about my movement.

"I'll call you Sunshine." He said looking down at me "Because I hate the sun."

"Sunshine is much better." Beamed and linked my arm with the one resting on his knee. I placed my hand in his. "You know you're my first friend."

"Didn't I make it clear I don't like you." He didn't let go of my hand or anything though. Maybe he didn't notice. It was really hard to tell since I didn't know him well enough yet.

"But I like you and that's all that mutters." Sesshy mumbled something inaudible and turned his head away from me. Soon the rest of the class came pouring into the class room.

"Hello students I'm Nekanome." The drama teacher beamed in a creepy way. "Now I'm going to pretend your all here."

"Yeah yeah whatever make this class snappy." the boy with dog ears said

"InuYasha!" The girl that had sat me in science exclaimed

"What the hell did I do Kagome?" He asked her

"Ugh your so rude. Typical Inu." She said to herself

"What's your problem. I didn't do anything wrong." InuYasha argued

"Whatever forget it. I give up with you." Kagome said flaying her arms around dramatically. InuYasha muttered to himself and sat down. Kagome sat next to me and gave a weary sigh. Then she looked at me and my dearest Sesshy-Kun and gave a puzzled look. "Rin you sure you wanna hang out with _him_?" she asked

"Of course my dearest Sesshy-Kun and I are very good friends. We even have nick names." Sesshomaru gave me a dirty look when I said 'dearest Sesshy-kun' and 'good friends.'

"Friends?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for an answer but he only growled.

"Yes friends." I lifted my head from his shoulder "Aren't you friends with InuYasha?"

"Well yeah."

"Okay you have friends, I've got one. People have friends." I told Kagome

"Yeah but friends don't usually push each other against lockers." Kagome said with a worried look. Crap! She saw that.

"Sesshy-Kun was just in a bad mood." I assured her "Right Fluffy."

"Leave me alone."

"Ah still in a mood I see." I giggled to myself

"Rin for your own safety I'm telling you that you should keep your distance from 'your dearest Sesshy-Kun'-by the way that's cute- he isn't the best person to stay around."

"Are you Sesshy's friend? And thanks I know."

"Not at all."

"So you don't know him like I do. You can't judge someone you don't know well enough huh." Sesshomaru looked at me. I can't explain the look. But it seemed like his eyes softened.

"Look Rin it's your funeral." I was so busy with my conversation I hadn't paid attention to any of class. Kagome and I turned out to be a lot alike. Now it was time for lunch. Aw man Sesshy-Kun was gone again. The guys needs a leash or something jeez. I found the lunch room by myself. I got lunch from school today. The line had been horribly long. When I came out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria there was no seat for me. Even if there was a space someone would put something on the seat purposely so I couldn't sit there. There was no sign of Fluffy anywhere. People snickered at me. I heard people whisper "She hangs out with Sesshomaru."

People in my drama class said this "Did you hear her in drama Sesshy-Kun this Sesshy-Kun that."

"What a freak." Others whispered. I felt so alone. Everyone hated me. Just because of my friendship with Sesshomaru. I resisted saying:"Your just jealous because if you went near my Sesshy he'd tear you to bits." Kagome waved over at me. I took a step towards her table. Then a girl that looked much like her except with longer black hair and darker colored eyes grabbed her hand and shook her head at Kagome. Kagome's smile turned into a sad frown. No one wanted me around. There was no where for me to go. I just stood in the center of the cafeteria feeling so unwanted and hated. Then I heard someones voice "Come on Sunshine." I turned and saw Sesshomaru. He put his hand around my shoulder and we went up to the school's rooftop. At first we sat quietly and ate our lunches. But I broke the silence "Thank you."

"It's nothing." Sesshomaru said and pulled of his hood. I gasped. He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. He had long silver hair like InuYasha's. The sun shined down on it and it dramatically blew in the wind. His eyes also shined gold in the sun. They were so beautiful and hypnotizing. His bangs parted in the center of his forehead to reveal a blue crescent moon. There were purple stripes on his cheeks. He had perfect cheekbones. His face was as pale as his fingers. He was just so amazingly attractive. "Why does everyone hate you. Your such a nice person." Sesshomaru shot me another icy glare. "What?"

"I'm no where near nice."

"I think your nice. I already said you my first friend. I meant ever. Never had a friend before." I said thinking about how I'd been alone ever since she died.

"Me either." he said sitting beside me. Making me smile. He had just said we were friends. Sesshomaru saw my smiling face and said "What is it now?"

"Oh nothing." If I said anything he might take it back.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's P.O.V

No no not again. Why am I late again? It just wasn't fair. I dashed out of my home like a mad woman. I'll make it. I'll make it. I continued to tell myself. But it was useless I was already fifteen minutes late. Dammit overslept again. I continued to run til I finally made it to school. My feet skidded to a stop in front of it and I ran to the entrance. This time not slamming into the door. I panted heavily when I was finally inside the building. Then a mob of jocks trampled me. One stayed behind and kicked me in the stomach. I got up and punched him. What the hell did I do to him? The boy had black hair in a high ponytail. The boy also had a brown wolf tail. He had blue eyes arched eyebrows and a smirk. "Your actually pretty cute."

"Aaaah!" I slapped him and looked for my friend "Sesshy-Kun where are you." I was starting to get worried. I bet anyone could see the panic in my eye.

"You don't have to hang out with that emo freak. He'll kill you anyway. Once you've been dating a guy like me you'll never go back to that dog that needs training." (Yeah I kind of modified what Koga said in episode 36 or 37) Koga put his arm around my waist and grinned.

"Why would I go out with someone who insults my best friend." I pushed Koga away and ran down tha hallway. Where was he? Please he just had to be here? How was I gonna survive the day without him? He was my only friend after all. I entered my home room class.

"Your late." The teacher said not lifting his eyes from the book he read.

"Sorry." I said giving a small bow. I walked to my seat in the back. People crumpled papers and threw them at me. They folded up airplanes and threw them as well. I caught one and threw it back. That made everyone turn back to their books. I continued silently to my seat. InuYasha the boy with dog ears turned around in his seat and said "Looks like your boyfriends not here today."

"He's not my boyfriend." I said looking sadly at the empty seat. Had he purposely not come because he didn't want to see me his ray of Sunshine? I slouched in my seat and groaned. The day went on boring and lonely. But finally he came. At lunch I went up to the rooftop to eat alone. But there the silver haired yokai was looking up at the sun. "Sesshy-Kun." I jumped on him overjoyed. He fell back startled. "Where were you?" I said smiling them I noticed he was bleeding "What happened?"

"Nothing." He got up pushing me away. I looked back up the sun "Where were you?" I asked again

"Anywhere far away from this stupid school." He said quietly sitting down. I sat next to him "You should do something about your wounds."

"It's nothing compared to.."He stopped himself. I tilted my head like a curios dog. "Compared to what?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. I turned back to my food and began eating. After lunch we went to gym. I still wasn't used to the gym shorts. They were like bikini bottoms. Plus the shirt was a tight fit. "Girl come with me." A female gym teacher said "The boys go with Mr. Zapimaru." I separated from my friend and sat next to Kagome. Then that girl that looked at her pushed me. "Look freak stay away from my sister."

"Kykio what the hell are you doing." Kagome said as she went to my aid.

"i'm trying to protect you. If she hangs out with that devil then she's a blood thirsty monster too." Kykio said angrily.

"Look Rin is a nice person. Just because she stays around Sesshomaru doesn't mean you should automatically give her the title of a freak." Kagome said. Kykio slapped her and she fell back on her side.

"I'm your older sister. How dare you disobey me." Kykio said looking down at her sister she began crushing Kagome with her foot. I pushed her away and tackled her.

"How can you treat you own sister like that." I cried as I punched Kykio stomach. She kicked me off her and I skidded across the floor. The teacher was going over puberty and was busy chatting away. The other students weren't even paying attention.

"Rin Kykio's right. She's the one who orders me around. I shouldn't disobey her."

"She's right? She's right?" I had to contain myself from screaming "Kagome stand up for yourself. You can't let this bitch abuse you like that." Kagome looked down at her feet. Kykio punched me in the lip and it burst out bleeding. I stepped on her foot and punched her in the jaw. Kykio flew back into the wall. She ran up and kicked me. I blocked it and sent a punch to her stomach. Kykio kicked me under my chin causing me to flip backwards. I hit my head against the gym floor and groaned. Kagome was now standing in between us. "You two stop it. This is stupid."

"Kagome move." Kykio commanded

"No." Kagome said trying to maintain confidence. She helped me up. "You alright?"

"Kagome this is you last chance move." Kagome ignored her sister and brushed of the front of my shirt. Kykio kicked us both to the floor. She was about to sen another blow but Kagome created a barrier around us that sent Kykio flying back. That's how my gym class ended. Kykio gave me foul looks in the locker room but I ignored them. I'm glad someone at this school cared about me. 'Cause my friendship with Sesshy-Kun was really one sided. But it was to bad I had a enemy at this school to. Though really it seemed like everyone hated me. Next period was study hall. You got to do whatever you pleased. I sat with Sesshomaru on the steps at the schools back door. He was also bruised and bleeding. So I wasn't the only one who had gotten in a fight last period.

"So what happened." I pointed to five cuts across his chest with a worried look. It looked like a wolf had scratched him with it's claws. But why would there be wolves at school. Wait that boy from this morning. He had a wolf tail. Obviously a wolf demon. Had he scratched Sesshomaru? How dare he.

"Just another fight." Sesshomaru answered pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Another?"

"Yep and another victory."

"How can you say that with no emotion what so ever." The guy had an interesting hate the world attitude. It made me so curious about him. Maybe that's why I wanted to be by his side. Nah it was something different. Sesshomaru shrugged as the answer to my question. I gave a small pout. He was bored of the conversation already. Huh looks like this friendship would be a lot harder than I thought it would be. Well the nicknames were a start right?


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's P.O.V Once again

Finally I made it to school in time. I beamed at Fluffy who bared his fangs at me. I gave a small pout. He turned his head away from me. Now what was his problem? When home room was over I linked my arm with his only to be pushed away and growled at. His eyes turned red and he said "Stay away from me."

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. That's what friends do after all." I said showing my concern as I slowly re approached him.

"We're not friends." He said and swung a claw down at me. I dodged and put my hands on my hips. "Sesshy-Kun what is your problem." Our friendship wasn't getting anywhere if this continued. Sesshomaru stormed away. I felt my heart ache as his figure was slowly enveloped by the crowded students. "Rin you okay?" It was Kagome.

"No." I admitted trying hard not to cry. This hurt more than it was supposed to. It felt like how girls in T.V show and stuff felt when a guy dumped her for another girl.

"I did say to stay away from him. Your not hurt are you." I shook my head in painful silence. Kagome gave me a worried look. In the first period class I passed him a note.

(_Rin Italics_ **Bold Sesshomaru**)

_What did I do? Why are you angry?_

**Your annoying. I said leave me the fuck alone. **

_No way. Why are you acting like this. :'( Sesshy-Kun you hurt me. Not physically but you hurt my heart._

**I really don't care. Leave me alone.**

_Sesshy you meanie. _

**I don't give a damn about you or anyone or anything. Just get off my case. **

_One day my ray of sunshine will hit your dark world and you'll be better than this. Though your really amazing. :)_

**You don't know when to give up huh.**

_It's not in my vocabulary at all. Now we friends again._

**I said I don't like you.**

_We're friends again alright_

_Will you to quite being lover dovey and passing notes to each other-Inuyasha_

**STFU InuYasha stay out of this.**

_InuYasha this conversation is actually private. But don't worry me and Sesshy-Kun made up._

**You make it sound like I dumped you.**

_It does sound lik_e _that huh. Looks like 'Sesshy-Kun' has a girl. _ p

**Be quite InuYasha**

_Yes me and Sesshy-Kun are becoming very good friends. _

The class ended and InuYasha kept the note. Who knows what he wanted with it. "Come one Fluffy we got to get to class." Sesshomaru groaned and dragged me to our next class. It was boring. Nothing much happened except Miroku getting hit by Sango 'cause he tried to grab he butt. Drama was boring too. Sesshomaru wouldn't even look at me. I saw InuYasha show the note to Kagome who only shrugged. What was the hanyou up to? I decide to ignore it. Sesshomaru continued ignoring me at lunch. I decided I'd talk to him about it later at study hall. But Koga showed up during study hall.

"What do you want now ass hole." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. So he really had fought Koga before. The two barred there teeth at each other. Uh Oh


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshy-Kun and Koga continued to bear there fangs at one another. This wasn't looking good. Koga aimed a kick at Sesshy's face. Sesshomaru dodged tripping Koga.

"You two stop it." I yelled. They ignored me. How rude. Sesshy-Kun was already injured. I wasn't going to let him fight. I ran towards them only to be pushed back by Sesshomaru as Koga jumped forward to attack again. Was Fluffy protecting me or did he just want me out of the way? I'll probably never know. I got up ignoring the throbbing pain in my leg. If it was protecting he could at least be less harsh. I ran between the two. Facing Sesshy I put one hand on my hip. His eyes were red and fangs larger then usual. "Okay Fluffy fess up." I said pointing a finger in his face "Did Koga do that to you?" I said pointing to his wounds. His face slowly turned back to normal. "Get off my case Sunshine." he grumbled as he punched Koga in the face. Koga (finally) passed out.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said looking at Koga's still body. "You better go to the nurse office or I'll make you."

"I wanna see you try." Sesshomaru put his hands in his pockets. I wanted to know how I was gonna stop him to. Cause I had no idea how I was gonna stop the tall demon. I tackled him. Sesshomaru sent me flying into the brick building. His arms were out of his pockets and he was in a ready stance for my next attack. That's when I bit into his sweater sleeve. "Sunshine let go." He said shaking his arms. I growled like a dog and grabbed his arm with both hands afraid to lose my grip. "Get off." His sweater tasted like dried blood but I'd have to bear with it. Sesshomaru gave up trying to get me off and went back inside.

"This isn't gonna work." He said dragging me to our next class. I growled like a dog again and bared my teeth still biting into his jacket. People all stared. I wish I could see us to because it would've been a pretty funny sight. Some people giggled. Others whispered things like "The great dog demons got a pet dog now." Sesshomaru looked daggers at me. I bit down harder. He rolled his eyes. He lifted his arm and tried to shake me off. I dangled on him and continued to growl. We made it to whatever class we had next. I never payed attention to it. Oh it's math.

"Uh Sesshomaru would't you like to get rid off that little attachment of yours?" Mrs. Otonashi asked when we entered the room.

"I wish I could." he said plopping into his seat. InuYasha entered the room and almost choked at the sight of me still biting his arm. "Uh your girlfriend is a little clingy don't you think." InuYasha laughed. Sesshomaru shot him a death stare and InuYasha quietly sat in his seat. He returned his eyes to me and said "What will it take to get you off me?" he moaned

"Nurse." I grumbled then bit his arm again. Sesshomaru sighed and left the class mumbling something.

"Sessho-" Mrs. Otonashi began but he gave her a death stare and she cowered in a corner. I was dragged to the nurses office. Once he entered I let go.

"Happy now." I beamed.

"Leave me alone and I will be." he muttered taking a seat.

"Oh Sesshy we all know that's not gonna happen." I laughed and was about to leave but Sesshomaru grabbed my sleeve. "What?"

"You need to be here to." And he pointed out at least thirteen bruises I had and my bloody lip and the scratch on my leg. "I see you point I'm staying." I said in a sickly sweet tone and sat next to him. After getting our wounds treated the rest off the day was not important so I won't tell you about it.

The next day I saw Sesshomaru walking to school. I ran up to him and before he could do anything I linked my arms with his.

"Hello Sunshine." He grumbled not even looking to see who it was. Aww he already knew it was me.

"Morning Fluffy." I smiled. He gave me an icy look and in silence we walked to school together. He opened the door for me and I remembered my gift for him.

"Fluffy I have a present."

"I don't want anything from you." He said and was about to walk away but I put my little surprise present around his neck.

"What the hell is this?" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he grabbed the leash I gave him.

"A leash so the silly yokai doesn't get away."

"What the hell Rin?" My smile grew wider he had said my name.

"Now your smiling too."

"It's okay Sesshomaru I'll let you go as far as _I _want you to."

"Great that's just great."

"I know." I knew he was being sarcastic but I couldn't help myself. Sesshy-Kun broke the leash. "Hey that cost money you know." He began storming away but I pulled out my extra one and put it around him. Then I ran to Kagome and asked her if she could put a barrier around it.

"Are you sure about that Rin." Kagome said eyeing the choking Sesshomaru. I was making sure he wasn't going to take it off.

"I'm sure." I nodded. Kagome approached Sesshomaru carefully but he flew away. I grabbed Kagome's skirt with one hand and Sesshy-Kun's boa with the other. "Rin!" Kagome screamed as we began soaring around school. I hoisted Kagome up onto the boa and she gladly grabbed on. I began climbing up it. Sesshomaru had broken the leash again dammit. I only got two.

"This is actually fun." Kagome smiled up at me.

"Isn't Sesshy-Kun the greatest."

"Yeah."

"Kagome how could you?" InuYasha said on the ground

"Sit boy." Kagome giggled and the half demon fell face first to the floor. We both laughed so hard that we almost lost our grip on Fluffy's boa. To bad the ride ended as Sesshomaru landed and entered our home room class. Oh what fun that was. InuYasha was for some reason mad at Kagome. Who know why.

The first classes were boring. Til drama rolled around. I walked alone since Sesshy abandoned me. (Once again) And I had gotten him a leash to. 'Cause seriously the guy needed it. InuYasha was once again bugging Kagome about this morning. I really don't know why the hanyou is so angry.

"Kagome how could you just leave me for Sesshomaru.'

"InuYasha it's not like I cheated on you gosh." Kagome said angrily sitting next to me. InuYasha slightly blushed and sat next to her quietly. He sat on his hands and feet kind like a dog.

"Uh just wondering but what is between you and InuYasha."

"He's my best friend. Just like you and Sesshomaru. Though it's not so..one sided." Kagome said worried I'd get angry.

"Friends he sure has jealousy problems." Seriously just last class when Hojo-Kun asked Kagome if he could borrow some notes InuYasha said to stay away from Kagome and if he went near her again he'd lop off his head with his claws. I wasn't sure about the relationship between the two was just friends.

"Yeah a guy goes near Kykio jeez you better hold him back." Kagome laughed. InuYasha was now growling at Hojo who came into the room.

"Kykio? He's dating Kykio." I nearly exclaimed

"Uh yeah."

"That bitch deserves to be left on the streets and spit at." Sesshomaru suddenly joined the conversation "My little brother is such a moron and a puny half demon to." Kagome gave a little scowl "Kykio's my sister."

"Come on Kagome remember what happened at gym."

"But Rin that was _your _fight with Kykio not mine."

"But _you _keep letting her boss you around."

"She's the oldest. She takes care of me the least I can do is listen." Kagome looked at he feet making me sigh. All of a sudden the rooftop flew off. I was maybe hit against the wall. I can't really tell because all I saw was darkness and slowly the screams and cries of my classmates faded away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I hated the nurses office. The horribly thick smell of death, how everything was white in the room and how the walls seemed to close in and suffocate you. I shook those thought out of my mind and looked down at the silently sitting Sesshomaru. He seemed very good at making sure we never made eye contact. I never hated Sesshomaru like everyone else did. It was just to see him slice someone in half with no emotion all. I guess that's what pushed me away from him. I really didn't think he'd hurt Rin though. But when I saw Sesshomaru slam her against the locker it made my think otherwise. Why did Rin want to be with Sesshomaru? There had to be something that made her claim him as her friend. But for some reason I didn't want to ask turned to one side and groaned softly. At first she looked like she was about to cry out in pain. But now she looked like she was peacefully sleeping. Kinda like when I first met InuYasha.

When I first met my dog eared friend was back in eight grade. I was new to the school. My seat was right next to his in homeroom. The boy had his feet on his desk and was peacefully sleeping. His silver hair was a bit shorter then, than it is now.

"InuYasha detention." The teacher shrieked making everyone flinch. InuYasha's ears only twitched a bit and his nose crinkled. Ms. Atome frustrated ran up to our desk and smacked her pointer on the desk making me jump in my seat. InuYasha's nose crinkled again. Then he began sniffing the air causing me to giggle a bit. "And as for punishment as ignoring me you get to show Kagome Higurashi around." InuYasha hmphed not even cracking his eyes open and behind Ms. Atome's back I scowled. Why was I somehow a punishment? Soon the bell rang and InuYasha sprang out of his seat. I had grabbed his arm gently with both hands. He looked down at me with sparkling golden eyes and sniffed the top of my head "So your the new scent I was smelling."

"Hmph." I furrowed my brow. "InuYasha your supposed to show me around."

"I never agreed to that."

"I'm your punishment and for mentioning my smell I'll make sure it's a real good punishment." I said making a fist and grinning mischievously.

"You sound like you gonna fuck me. Not the middle finger kind." (What are we gonna do with this hanyou.)

"Why you..." Then I noticed the dog ears. Of course I had noticed them before. But as I looked at them at that moment. They seemed to be calling me. They just looked so soft and..my hands unclenched quavered with the desire to touch them. InuYasha gave me a WTF look as I reached up to touch them. When I had finally gotten my hands on the soft things he pushed me away and growled "Don't touch the ears."

"Okay okay jeez let's go to my first class already." I said and he grabbed my hand making me notice his sharp claws.

Rin stirred and moaned snapping me out of my flashback. Both me and Sesshomaru looked at her expectantly and finally the girls eyes opened.

"What happened...where's where's.." She stopped herself "It was a dream."

"Are you okay." I said and lightly touched her hand. Rin sat up and nodded. Looking around the room as if searching for something. I wonder what she dreamed about. I wasn't going to ask her though. That's when I noticed that the walls _ really were _closing in on us.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's P.O.V

The walls were slowly being tainted black and closing in on us. What were we gonna do. They cam to a halt at Rin's bed though. Me and Sesshomaru sat on it looking about the room baffled.

"It's kind of like my dream." Rin said there was pure panic in her eyes.

"What exactly did you dream about." My face flushed with concern. Then suddenly Naraku appeared. Damn it I hate him. I thought he died like 5 years ago.

"Oh don't worry precious Kagome I'm only here for the other priestess." Naraku laughed. With that disappeared. Was he after Kykio? No battle just a stupid message.

Author's P.O.V

Rin was planning to get InuYasha and Kykio to break up. I mean InuYasha and Kagome were perfect. You could even ash up there names and create InuKag! Once again Kagome and Rin were riding Sesshy-Kun's boa to class. Rin was silent deep in thought. I mean how could she get someone as stubborn as InuYasha to stop loving Kykio. But Rin didn't have to do anything. Kykio ruined it for herself. As Sesshomaru and the girls passed over InuYasha and Kykio.

"Hey Kagome I said not to hang out with those freaks." Kykio yelled opening her locked she pulled out her bow and arrow and shot. Kagome was hit in the side and lost hold of Sesshomaru's boa. She tumbled off. Sesshomaru stopped and landed letting Rin off as well.

"Are we gonna have to fight in the hallway now?" Rin yelled standing in front of Kagome. She didn't intentionally say it to destroy Kykio's reputation but after saying it Rin was certainly glad it would. Kagome got up lifting and pulled out the arrow stuck in her side. She moaned in pain.

"Kagome." InuYasha said rushing to her aid as her uniform began soaking in blood.

"Kykio please stop...Naraku...he's back." Kagome gasped for air. Kykio put her weapons away saying "I guess it wouldn't be fair for you to fight unarmed."

"Naraku? What he died." InuYasha told Kagome ignoring Kykio.

"No he's back ... after Kykio."Kagome looked up at her sister who sent a kick to Kagome's stomach. Kagome flew back into a row of lockers.

"Kykio stop this." InuYasha growled at her

"InuYasha do not interfere with my fight."

"So it is a fight huh." Rin raised her hands. Her black hair dramatically flew up and she was surrounded by a red aura "Bakuya I summon you." Instantly the sword was in her hands. "Bring it on Kykio." Rin grinned pointing her sword at Kykio. A teacher cam saying "There will be no fighting but there will be some getting you butts into class." So the fight that had yet to begin never even got to start. Everyone put their weapons away or stopped standing in a fighting stance. So they all went to their first period class. As usual Rin passed a note.

(_Rin, _**Sesshomaru,** InuYasha, Kagome)

_Hey Fluffy_

**_Don't call me that._**

_Aw come on :( Anyways tomorrows a Saturday we should hang out and become better friends._

**NO!**

I think it's a great idea Rin-Kags

**No one asked you Kagome.**

It can be like a double date or something

**Double? And oh hell no. **_  
_

Yeah I'm still here yah know.

**Stay out of this half breed. Already dealing with crazy # 1 and crazy #2 **

_Ooh! Is that my second nick name. _

So what are we doing tomorrow. Hitting a movie, restaurant what?

A restaurant sounds nice aw this will be so much fun.

**BTW It's not a date and I'm not going.**

_Then I'll make you go._

Come on 'Sesshy-Kun' go on a date with your girlfriend 

**InuYasha don't start.**

Why? I think it's cute.

**No one asked for your opinion. **

With that class ended. Sesshomaru very unhappy. Rin and Kagome super happy and InuYasha well feh.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's P.O.V

This was going to be fun. This Saturday was so beautiful. The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky. I giggled up at it dropping the bow in my hands so it lightly hit grass in the backyard. There was a gentle breeze that rustled the green leaves in trees. I checked my phone Rin should be here by now. That's when I saw the text message.

_Rin:Sorry Kags gonna be a little late. Sesshy is making things difficult. _

I sighed and texted her back: Just hurry kay.

Only fifteen minutes later Rin finally arrived her arm linked with a very pissed Sesshomaru. Five minutes later InuYasha pulled up in his black car. Me and Rin pushed Sesshomaru in before hopping in ourselves. The restaurant we went to was amazing and quite fancy. With designer chairs and elegant table cloth. The silverware gleamed in the dim light. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha broke into a fight. While Rin giggled spraying around cheese spray. Wait when the hell did she get that? Anyways she sprayed it everywhere and once it hit me I threw a little spaghetti at her. She sprayed even more cheese on me and I tossed more spaghetti on her. So the guys were arguing and us girl were having a mini food war. Cheese Spray Vs. Spaghetti who will win? Then some cheese got into InuYasha's hair and he threw ramen at Rin. Making me throw spaghetti at him. That's when this really became an all out battle. Almost everyone in the restaurant joined in. We made teams. One team was called InuKag after me and InuYasha the other SessRin. People joined either side and the food war began. Soon enough I was covered with cheese, orange juice, lettuce, shrimp, and what i hope is pepperoni. I was at Inuyasha's side we were turning tables on their side and using them as shields. SessRin's team doing the same. In fact it was originally Rin's idea. Maybe this isn't her first food fight. I don't know. That's when suddenly Rin didn't take cover. Sesshomaru was baking her up. I don't know how but they had these water guns filled with food. Rin shot some of my teams players. Then somehow some of my players created some kind of food launcher and shot SessRin players. Rin used a serving tray as her shield moving closer to our side.

"Back me up Kagome." InuYasha said getting his own food filled water gun thing and handing another to me. I nodded and shot food at anyone who tried to get InuYasha as he was going for Rin. You see what spray cheese does. InuYasha and Rin were in an all out battle in the center of the restaurant when. "Out, Out all of you now!" It was the owner of the restaurant. What if he was calling the police. I never really thought of the consequences of this til now. I guess nobody had. We all ran for it. InuYasha grabbed me and carried me on his back.

"What about Rin and Sesshomaru." I asked as my hair whipped back. We gliding in the cloudless sky. The sun was starting to set.

"Look up." InuYasha smirked. I did so to see Sesshomaru flying carrying Rin in his arms bridal style. Seeing the two like that you had to ask did Sesshomaru really care for Rin? Huh what a day. Later we hung out in my backyard. We had a water balloon fight til the sun completely set. The we just sat in the grass and talked. Rin and Sesshomaru sat by a tree. I know Rin was talking but was Sesshomaru responding.

"Don't worry about them." InuYasha lay in the grass beside me. I gazed down at him. Did I really look concerned. Now that I thought of it I guess I was. "They'll be fine."

"How do you know?" I said gazing at the moon. InuYasha shrugged and closed his eyes. But he was right. "Rin is the one person Sesshomaru hasn't killed. I bet slowly she's going to pull him out of his dark corner and into her light." One of InuYasha's eyes peeked open to look at me.

"So you're comparing them to darkness and light huh?" InuYasha sat up "I always thought of it as bastard and annoying."

"InuYasha!" I huffed putting my hands on my hips.

"What did i do now."

"You're so stupid." I shook my head and continued gazing at the moon. I lay down next to InuYasha and put my hands in his. Slowly my eyes drifted to sleep.


End file.
